Only A Dream
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: Lucy and Laxus have been dating for a long time when Laxus finally "Put a ring on it". Now that Mira has the wedding set up and everything is getting good, something happens. What's going on! This is a One-Shot.
1. Notes!

Okay! So! Thank you to those of you who have followed me! I really am happy you did!

Now to get down to business.

This story is going to be a...

LaLu One-Shot!

Most of my newer posts will be one, two, or three shots. Info on my profile about which thing is which.

This particular one-shot will be rated T. I might have the actual document out by next week or so. Hope you guys read it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Thank you all for checking this one-shot out! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or it's characters. Just the plot in this one-shot!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Three Months Ago**

 _The sound of the violin played by Freed and the background and Laxus walked through the guild toward his girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia. His well dressed appearance set everyone into curiosity. Wondering what on Earthland could be going on._

 _"Lucy," Mira whispered across the bar, "Turn around."_

 _Lucy did what she was told only to see her boyfriend in wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt tucked into his pants and his cuffs rolled up just below his elbow. He wore dress pants and nice shoes. He had a dozen of Lucy's favorite flowers held in his hand. Blue roses. Once Laxus was right in front of Lucy, she began to blush._

 _"Laxus. What's going on?" Lucy asked accepting the banquet Laxus handed to her._

 _"Sh." Laxus spoke softly. "Lucy, these passed two years have been the best time of my life. Through thick and thin, you trusted me. You were there for me when I went down the wrong path, and guided me back to the right one." Laxus stepped back and pulled a black velvet box from out of his pocked before crouching down on one knee._

 _By now Lucy had put the roses on the bar and she held her face in her hands._

 _"Lucy Courtney Heartfilia, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?" He opened the box and showed her a diamond and emerald, white gold ring. "Or, as I said when I asked you out, will you check yes Juliet?"_

 _Tears streamed down Lucy's face she smiled at him._

 _"Yes. Oh, my God, yes! A thousand times yes!" Laxus stood up and when he did Lucy jumped up and hugged him as tightly as she could, slowly feeling his warm embrace returned._

 _Once the lovers pulled away from one another, Laxus slid the ring onto her finger, and the kissed._

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Are you ready Lucy?" Erza asked handing Lucy her banquet.

Once Mira got started on the wedding planning, she really didn't stop.

"All done-ebi." Cancer pulled away from Lucy finishing her make up.

"Thank you Cancer, and yes Erza, I'm ready." Lucy stood up and made her way to the nearest mirror.

Her long beautiful lavender colored dress reached the floor. It was a strapless sweetheart neckline outlined with sparkles. Around her hips it puffed out and had many ruffles. The sparkles covered the upper half of her body, and somewhat tight. Though, she was used to it because of her rather large cleavage. And her shoes were simple black flats. Lucy's hair was down and straight until about the tips where they curled. Her nude lip sick complemented her dress and her black stud earrings tied her outfit all together.

"Wow," Lucy muttered turning from side to side checking out her gown.

"I'm glad you like it Lucy. Mira did pick it out," Erza spoke proud of the bar maid.

"It's beautiful..."

Erza continued to smile as she changed her outfit into the black dresses Lucy and Mira agreed on for the bridesmaids to wear. The dresses themselves were long, tight, and long sleeved. It also showed off their backs, which they were all fine with. Except for Cana. She wore all black, but not a dress. Which Lucy was okay with.

Not even five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Lucy, are you ready?" Gildarts was there, and he would be the man to walk her down the aisle while Master Makarov did the ceremony.

"Yes." Lucy smiled and walked out of the dressing room.

"You look good kid." Gildarts offered her his arm, which she kindly excepted.

"Thanks."

They walked down the hallways and to the doors where Laxus would be just on the other side.

Then, before Gildarts could speak again, the music started to play and the doors opened.

Lucy breathed deeply, before she began to walk. A smile plastered on her face. Everyone smiled at her as she walked down the aisle making her relax just a little bit more.

Once they were to the front, Laxus offered Lucy his hand and pulled her up to stand across from him.

"Hey," Laxus smirked.

"Hey yourself," Lucy blushed seeing him in his white tux with a purple rose on the pocket.

"Hush, hush now children." Master Makarov stated gaining everyone's attention. "Today we are gathered here to witness the holy matrimony of my dearest grandson, Laxus James Dreyar, and my sweetest child, Lucy Courtney Heartfilia. If anyone does not approve of this union, which I sure as hell hope you don't, speak now of forever hold your peace."

"Save the shit Gramps!" Cana yelled.

"Yeah!" Mira joined.

"Just get them to say their vows and lets get this show on the road!" Gray spoke up as well.

"Okay, okay! Geez! Do you Laxus James Dreyar take, Lucy Courtney Heartfilia, to be your lawfully wedded bride. To have and to hold, to cherish and treasure, in sickness, in health?" Master Makarov read.

"I do," Laxus grabbed a ring off the pillow Happy was holding and slipped it onto her finger.

"And do you Lucy Courtney Heartfilia take, Laxus James Dreyar, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to cherish and treasure, in sickness, in health?" Master Makarov spoke once again slowly closing the book.

"I do," Lucy smiled tears of happiness pricking her eyes as she slid the ring onto Laxus' finger.

"NOW! By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." But once Laxus went into kiss her, everything began to fade away...

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I sprung up from my bed sweat covering my head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I shouted.

"What was what?" A deep and tired sounding voice came from next to me.

"Sorry, did I wake you up Laxus?" I asked turning and looking at him.

"Kinda, what did you dream about?" He asked sitting up and hugging me from behind.

"I had a dream that we got married, and everyone was there, and when you went to kiss me, I woke up..." I spoke quickly.

"Okay...I don't see the problem..." He muttered nuzzling his nose in my neck.

"Nothing! There is no problem!" I began to blush, "It just shocked me... That's all..."

"Hm? How so?" Laxus smirked.

"I don't know, maybe because you haven't purposed to me yet." I whispered.

Laxus got up from the bed and grabbed something from his jacket before standing in front of me.

"Well, I was going to do this later but," Laxus showed a box from behind his back and smiled at me. "Lucy Courtney Heartfilia, will you check yes, and be my Juliet?"

Tears grew in my eyes before I spoke.

"Yes." I smiled before rapping my arms around him. "I will."

"Now I have..." Laxus smiled arrogantly before kissing his future wife...

* * *

 **And there you go! I will have the others out BY WEDNESDAY! Hope you liked it.**

 **Review, or PM if you have a shipping you want to see!  
**

 **Love you guys!**

 **E.C.**


	3. PLEASE READ

_**FOLLOW/ADD FOR ANY AND ALL UPDATE INFORMATION, NEW STORIES, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT! ENJOY!**_

 **Snapchat:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Instagram:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Twitter:**

 _\- tlwagw1_


End file.
